


make out in my car

by hellohellothere



Series: useless gays [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a dodie Song, College, F/F, Useless Lesbians, also i love dodie, i hate the man, i love how that's a tag, just a girl in love, you can tell my feelings about aristotle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellohellothere/pseuds/hellohellothere
Summary: her girlfriend was the prettiest person she had every seen.so kiyoko just kept staring at her.she was caught.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: useless gays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	make out in my car

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own haikyuu

The complicated applications of the simple kinematics formulas given to her made her brain hurt. She’d already gone over one of the problems by herself over five different times, using the formula in a different way hoping to get the answer given by the professor in the answer key. Her shoulders slump as she realized she’s given up, and she texts one of her classmates for help. 

While waiting, Kiyoko turned her head towards the beautiful blonde sitting in the big red armchair beside the window.

Hitoka was reading a book thicker than her head. Her pale fingers turned each page after she made an annotation or a note on the computer beside her. Her thin eyebrows were furrowed as she furiously tried to complete her assigned reading. Her stupid professor just had to assign her an a hundred page reading two day before class and an four page essay about it. 

The ravenette was simply sitting on the bed switching her attention between looking at her girlfriend and the study guide for the physics test she had the next day. 

Shadows surrounded them as it started raining outside. Kiyoko figured she probably looked like a demon, light up from below with her ipad and her hair shadowing her face like a curtain. U like her, Hitoka was glowing. Her face reflected the light off of the google docs open on her computer. Her blue eyes reflected understanding and the words of the book beneath her before she suddenly closed her computer. 

She slowly stretched her arms up and above her, the neck of her light purple sweater slipping off her shoulder. 

Kiyoko immediately saw the slip of skin and because of the useless gay she was, couldn’t look away. She pouted, almost jealous of the fabric that was closer to her girlfriend than she was. It would only take two steps, and she’d be right there. Temptation was so strong, her skin right there. The one that she loved just an arms length away.

But, no. She couldn’t do that. They had both promised each other to sit away and not interact or they would get way too carried away when they had very important assignments due, or tests in Kiyoko’s case, the next day.

However, she continued debating the pros and cons of finishing her practice problems or lazing around with her girlfriend. Kiyoko stared at the side that she was leaning towards, and continually glanced back at her ipad to reaffirm that nothing she’d learn now would help her.

Unaware of Kiyoko’s internal struggle, Hitoka had finally finished the reading. It had taken a frustrating five hours to read through the monstrosity that was Aristotle’s Ethics, but she had finally powered through. Ethics is fascinating; however, Aristotle had a way to put such a thing like morality and the cause of good and evil in the most basic and boring terms possible. To celebrate, Hitoka turned to her girlfriend about to suggest a break between both of their study sessions when she saw Kiyoko’s dark grey eyes intensely focused on her. 

“Oh!” Hitoka thought mischievously. “Kiyoko’s definitely not focused on her homework either. She might need a more intense break to get back in focus.”

She smirked before fully facing Kiyoko and leaning towards her girlfriend. The neck of her sweater shifting forward. 

“Kiyoko-chan, do you want to do something fun?” asked Hitoka teasingly.

Kiyoko’s eyes widened, caught, and her cheeks warmed. She was surprised by her girlfriend suddenly turning those deep brown eyes directly at her.

“Why did Hitoka have to finish studying right now? I need time to prepare to be normal again!” Kiyoko panicked inside her head.

She thought Hitoka was going to be studying for a while longer. Kiyoko had taken the same class her sophomore year. It had taken her days to finish each reading, each one longer than the last. Hitoka, the english major that she was, had finished it early, once again.

“What do you want to do, Hitoka?” replied Kiyoko a little hesitantly. She knew Hitoka might try and tease her after she caught Kiyoko staring.

Hitoka rose up and took Kiyoko’s hand before dragging her to the front door of their townhouse and grabbing their car keys along the way.

The blonde grinned as she started talking, “I just listened to a song, and I thought you might’ve wanted to relax. But, I can clearly see you were in the mind for something else. So, Kiyoko-chan?”

Kiyoko’s eyebrow went up, but she smiled in anticipation, “Yes?”

Hitoka opened the car door before asking, “Do you want to make out in the car?”

**Author's Note:**

> i just find both kiyoko and yachi to be so pretty. 
> 
> i also imagine kiyoko to be a useless gay like myself. i just really want to see my favorite character in love and just cute. 
> 
> i hate just really hate aristotle like how did this man decide that eugenics was just. i just, no thank you!
> 
> anyways, hope you liked it!!
> 
> kudos or comment, that would be cool, but i rly hope you have a nice day!


End file.
